timeshiftfandomcom-20200213-history
KM 2103 Karbine
The KM 2103 Karbine is the standard issue assault rifle found in TimeShift. KM 2103 Karbines are commonly found in most levels, sporting high fire-rate but suffers from low damage. It‘s secondary feature is a powerful grenade launcher attack. It is obtained at the first mission of the game which teaches you the basics of the game without being too punishing. The KM 2103 Karbine is used by the Krone Police (who are your starting enemies) and later on, the Krone Guards. Your foes wear body armour which the Karbine’s bullet aren’t designed to penetrate. You can use your time powers to get easy shots on a enemy, but when you’re not using time powers, it’s recommended to find cover in a open area, peek out of cover, and then open fire on your enemies from there. The ammo and secondary ammo for this weapon is uncommon as well. When on stronger targets, it’s recommended to use the grenade launcher secondary attack. You can also detonate those grenades in an instant by pressing the secondary fire key again, which is useful, especially if you react fast enough, when enemies are unsuspected by your grenade that will blow up, right before they react. If there is more than one enemy that are close together, such as two of them, The grenade launcher attack can be used to send them flying in the air helplessly. The enemies and your allies can use these as well. The KM 2103 Karbine can be a good weapon and balanced to use throughout the game, although some discard it for the more powerful guns since enemies that you’ll face are more powerful and have more health not enough for the Karbine to kill. Despite this, it makes a good weapon in the game as well as multiplayer. You can also perform sick air jumps with Time Reverse and jump higher than you normally can with the grenade launcher function, however this can be a bit tricky for some. Beta The original version (that made its appearance in the 2005\6 demo which is not playable outside of NTSC and not purchasable anymore on the Xbox 360 game console, but was installable for the PC version ) was called the Stalker Rifle. The Stalker Rifle is radically different from the KM 2103 Karbine, it looks like it has three barrels (though only one has to fire), though it has the same general idea, but it is artistically more steam-punk as well as having a sight, wooden stock, an grenade launcher, and the side fed magazine that would appear in the final game, but otherwise functioned the same as the KM 2103 Karbine. Stalker Rifle also had a sight, all though the sight was likely cosmetic, just like final assault rifle's sight. Images of the Stalker Rifle are below. whilst they have a much more steampunk look]] Trivia *The name KM could either stand for 'K'rone 'M'unitions considering that the soilders throughout the game use this assault rifle, but this isn't mentioned in the game. *It's a bit odd that the Karbine is your starting weapon in TimeShift, some other games of the genre made you start with a pistol or something else. *The Karbine word is relatively similar to the real life carbine type assault rifles. *It has a sight but that can't be used. *It's a little similar to Half-Life 2's Sub-machine gun. Both have the ability to fire grenades, but the Sub-machine gun lacks the ability to force detonate grenades.